Gaara aka PandaChan!
by skittlez907
Summary: Gaara finds a friend in a goofy girl who's childish...and his best friend.He can't be in love with her...can he? With a witchy rival who has a penchant for Gaara,Chi's love of pandas,and overprotective konoha girls,anything's possible.GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Magic!

Gaara hid in the shadows, watching for her. Chi Senshi. The girl was the last known survivor of the Senshi clan. The Senshi were strange, random, happy, and got distracted easily. They were only respected because of their bloodline traits. The Faery graced them with ability to rule the element of fire. Their appearance changed every time they used their kekkai genkai. Long, sinuous black angel wings sprouted from their backs and silver eyes akin to the Hyuugas took the place of their signature vivid blue ones. And there she was—awkwardly doing the sprinkler in the middle of a training field.

"I got the magic in me every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me .Now everybody wants some presto magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me!"

She jumped up and down on the magic part. And that was when Gaara knew she was crazy. But it was not wise to allow her out in the open like that; Orochimaru could get her at anytime, brainwashing her to fan the flames of chaos in Suna. As Kazekage it was his job not the let that happen. So he stepped out of the shadows, still unnoticed by the girl, mind you.

"Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me"

Tentacles of swirling golden sands reached toward her and knocked her out. She hadn't even had a second to open her squeezed shut eyes.

Gaara then headed back to Suna. He had his mission completed. He just wondered what the name of that song was. It was quite catchy.

**-The Author.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review**

Chi got up, blinking her eyes slowly. The council room was decorated well. Its circular walls were painted a forbidding purple and orangey gold lamps glowed around the room. Raised ebony chairs formed pews and at the very head stood a massive desk. A boy sat in that chair. His name was Gaara.

XxXx

When I woke up, I found myself in scary, dimly lit room. A boy, about my age sat in it. He had blood-red hair and blue-green eyes. His pale, almost ivory skin contrasted well. Strangest part about him was that he had NO EYEBROWS! Can you believe that?I think maybe someone stole them! I usually don't think about what I say before I say it, like smart people do. So what happened was to be expected.

"YOU HAVE NO EYEBROWS!" I yelled it too. It was kind of awkward.

He just stared, stunned. I'm used to it though. A lot of people stare at me like that when I started talking.

Geez, that guy needs to lighten up! Seriously! He had that whole I'm-going-to-kill –you-with-pleasure thing going on. It was kinda CREEPY … No! Don't be mean! Bad Chi!

As I was studying the guy, I noticed a red tattoo-thingy on his forehead.

"OMIGOD ITS HARRY POTTER!" I shouted and then, in typical-me fashion I did a rainbow leap over his desk and landed on top of him. His chair toppled backwards and he lay on his back, me on top of him. I could feel his cool, minty breath hit my sweaty face.

The next second he was talking.

"I am not Harry Potter." I don't know what he said, all I know is he's got a cool voice! He sounded like either he's choking on sand or needs water. Plus, there's this weird vein in his jaw that MOVES!

"You know, Harry, I thought you had black hair. Oh—wait! You dyed it to hide yourself from Voldemort! Am I right? Hm? Am I?"

"I.A m. Not. Harry. Potter."

"YOU'RE VOLDEMORT!" The horror. Somehow, I thought he'd be uglier.

I had to think fast. The fate of the wizarding world depended on me! A wand!

I grabbed the pen off his desk.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

He just blinked at me…

"That is a pen."

"Nope, it's a wand. And you can't talk, you're dead! Bye-Bye Voldy!" I guess he's in denial. Or deaf.

"MY NAME IS SABAKU NO GAARA AND I AM NOT A WIZARD!"

Wow. He's SO pushy….

"Wellll—why didn't you just say so?" I said, with one of my trademark goofy grins.

"…" Oh Look! I made that muscle in his jaw jump again! It looks like its dancing!

Ugh, he needs to take a couple happpyyy pilllssssss…

I uncapped the pen and did Chi's Cure For Grumpiness.

He opened his eyes and stared at him fingertips. On each and every one of them, a smiley face looked up at him.

"So you remember to be happy, Mr. Grumpy-head!"

". . ."

HeHe…I have a feeling if I don't get out of here right now he's gonna kill me..

"Bye-bye Mr. Butt-head!"

With that I ran off to get RAMEN!

**Hope you liked.**

**-The Author. **


	3. Chapter 3

The shopkeeper looked at me in shock.

_Flashback_

_I arrived at a small, homey stall, three bar stools lining the counter. A plump man greeted me jovially._

"_Can I take your order?" _

"_Yes! I'll have…3 bowls of miso pork, 6 plates of onigiri and let's see…7 bowls of rice and vegetables." All with a perky grin still plastered on my face._

_He stared for a moment, and then turned to make my order._

So here I was, happily patting my stomach with 10 bowls and 6 plates wipes clean in front of me.

"I…u-um that'll be s-sixty dollars…" he stuttered while gawking at me.

I froze. My hand unconsciously reached up to scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

**I forgot I had no money! **

After that crazy psycho attacked me, killed my family, and totally trashed my house; I kinda forgot to grab some cash. "Uh…Oh! The scary guy told me to put it on his tab."

"Scary guy?" He repeated bemusedly.

"Yeah…you know pretty red hair, green eyes, and Harry Potter tattoo?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh! Kazekage-sama!"

I nodded quickly, skipping away before he could say anything.

_***Gaara a.k.a Panda-Chan!***_

Gaara rested his head in her hands, cradling it. It had been a long, tiring, rather disappointing day, and he just wanted to go home.

The sand swallowed him again, setting him in the bed; he was all ready to fall asleep in the warm comforting covers. The trouble was, there was already someone in it.

OoOo

Quickly lifting himself up, Gaara looked beneath him. A small girl slumbered on, short black hair partially covering her face, becoming airborne every time she blew out. His sharp features softened. He ran the rough pad of his thumb down the side of her face, caressing the warm silky skin. Suddenly his face hardened again. Sabaku No Gaara could not be in love. Could he?

Shaking his head vigorously to clear it of such fluffy thoughts, he gingerly laid down beside him. The crimson-haired teen could not fathom why it was he could not pull himself away from her. Oh poor, poor, stupid Gaara. He could not see what he felt for her, and that, for him, made it unreal.

But obviously Kami though different, for in his sleep he curled his body protectively over her.

They lay like that, both inordinately loving the warmth of the one close to them. This peace would not last for long, however. Soon Temari would wake up.

**REVIEW**

**-the author.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you for reading. Review.**

Chi woke to a good start. The scent of Old Spice cloaked her senses. Blearily opening her eyes she saw clouds and rainbow unicorns. She nuzzled her nose into this wonderful dream. A slight groan emitted from the pillowy thing she was currently sprawled on. She recognized this surface: soft and still hard covered with a supple cloth. Yes, yet again she was lying on top of Gaara. Her mind was enveloped in that foggy after-sleep and she did not immediately remember him.

The seventeen year old stretched, arching her back and flexing her arms above her head. Oh look, that unicorn was doing the tango…

_***Gaara aka Panda Chan***_

Gaara's aquamarine orbs slowly came into view. A warm weight was on his chest, a pleasant pressure. He yawned. Sleep was one of his greatest pleasures since Shukaku had gone. He wrapped his arms tighter around the mound on his chest. Looking down, He saw something strange. Hm, it seemed Chi was making a home on top of him. WAIT! CHI! On TOP of him!

He started, jostling her from her half-sleep stupor.

"What?" She asked yawning, one eye open.

He felt himself smile a bit; she just looked cute like that. He forcefully turned the corners of his mouth down.

"Get off me."

She grinned.

"Why?"

He sighed and gently picked her up.

"Where are we going? On an adventure?"

Suddenly she plummeted toward the couch he was now holding her over. Chi landed with a soft plop, a pout gracing her face.

"Meany-butt."

"_What_ did you call me?"

"A Meany-butt. You butt-muncher."

"Um…Ok." He said quietly.

Suddenly she flung her arms about his neck and hugged him, so that all feeling in his arms was lost.

He began to choke.

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad…I just don't smile."

"Oh. Okay."

Two two sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"So…are we friends?"

"NO!" he yelled, a look of horror etched on his face.

"We're friends."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"Fine. We're friends."

She grinned happily at this and a miniscule grin broke out on his own face.

As he headed out the door, he heard her yell,

"Bye Panda-Chan!"

And somehow the day felt better.

**Review! And read my other stories!**

**-The Author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Reviews would really motivate me!**

Chi sat in Gaara's living room, doing what she did best: beating people at chess. It was odd, but somehow she understood the complicated game. Kankuro sat across from her, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Gah! How do you do this! You're an idiot…"

Chi growled at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm telling."

OoOoOoOoO

Gaara opened the door of his manor, yawning. That is, until a certain black haired, blue eyed girl hurtled out of a room and clung to his legs.

"Panda Chan! Panda Chan! Kankuro is being mean!"

He stumbled backwards, in shock from being slammed into like that.

"Ah…"

Temari and Kankuro ran into the hall, looking worried. He had changed, but it had been a while since Naruto had been to Suna, hugging Gaara like that.

To their surprise, Gaara smiled slightly.

"Kankuro, stop being mean."

Chi, still cling to him, stuck her tongue out at Kankuro, who glared at her.

Temari on the other hand, stared in shock at Gaara. When had he started being nice? Maybe he was just trying to get her to shut up…yes…that was it.

Relaxing, she went back to polishing her fan in the living room. Kankuro followed suit, starting to carve the body parts of a new puppet. The Kazekage strode in as well, looking exhausted.

The three siblings sat quietly, each doing their own thing. Chi entered the room, dragging Gaara's saffron blanket behind her. She could be irritating, strange, crazy, and potentially high; but when tired, the girl was harmless.

"Panda Chan…"

Yawning, she fell like a stone on the couch next to him. Gaara turned to look at her.

**Temari POV**

Wow. I saw them all snuggled up yesterday. Now he's being NICE. Ah! Shika and I aren't doing that yet! I'm having a midlife crisis!

**Chi's POV**

Smooth porcelain skin was marred only by the slight outlining of his eyes in a shadowy black; making him look like a panda…my panda. His hair was such a different color, a rich crimson. Silky locks fell into his penetrating sea green eyes. He looked adorable, like a little panda plushy. We stared at each other, both slightly uncomfortable with Temari and Kankuro staring at us.

Gaara sighed, standing up. I looked up at him, confused.

"Come on. Let's go. It's past your bedtime."

I scowled. Who dares to give ME a bedtime? Apparently him.

"I'm not tired though…" I whined, given away by my giant yawn at the end of my protest.

Grrr…I will wipe that stupid smirk off his good looking face **like that**_._ Wait! I meant ugly! His face is so UGLY!

OOoOo

Somehow I ended up in his extremely comfy bed, watching him get ready to go to sleep. Brushing his teeth with, ironically, a panda toothbrush; and pulled on a pair of navy blue plaid sweatpant cut offs.

"Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't…"

I sang quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me. My luck being so amazing, he heard.

He smirked again.

"Not going anywhere, Chi. Calm down."

Being such a suave and intelligent person, I did the logical thing…I stuck my tongue out at him.

I win.

That is, until he decided to pull off his Kazekage robes. Uh. I'm not prepared for this…I thought those thick robes were to hide some pot belly, not THIS!

Ah! No! NO BLUSHING, CHI! Be strong like Gandhi or martin Luther king Jr.!

"Why is your face so pink?" He tilted his head to the side cutely.

Uh oh. Don't come closer, Panda Chan! No! Bad Panda! Well now I can smell peppermint. Perfect.

"Is it because of me?" He frowned. His face was stern, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

What happened to the stuffed shirt Gaara? I think he was less…dangerous.

"Pssh. Nope, It's because…because…it's hot in here!" I blurted out.

He looked shocked, like he usually did when he talked to me.

Then he smiled. A long, slow, devious smile.

I want the boring Gaara back. He was safe. This was unpredictable—reminds me of Aladdin. Being the Chi that I am, I sing.

"A whole new world…"

And then his mouth crashed down on mine. My mind spins and my heart beats faster, I can't think.

Finally he pulls away, a smug grin playing on his lips, and I realize the reason his hair is so messy is because my fingers are playing in it. With a growly laugh, he strides out.

Well.

It's a whole new world indeed.

**This is kind of a filler, because I've got a dramatic little event coming up. Just building up to that, so sorry this is so short. I'd post the next part sooner if you review…wink wink nudge nudge. REVIEW!**

**-The Author.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said, I'm posting more frequently.**

Chi lay in bed, the night before still fresh in her mind. His scent, his eyes, everything was tattooed in her mind. This was something new to Chi. She didn't think about people like this, especially not people like Gaara. He was the epitome of cold and emotionless…yet the way he had acted was far from detached. Why must her life be like a bad soap opera?

A smile crept onto her tired face. Still, it was Gaara…

She got up, still encased in her little bubble of happiness.

For first time for a while, Chi Senshi smiled a real smile.

OoOoOoO

Naruto and the others of Konoha 11 sped down to Gaara's office immediately. They had a new person with them.

"GAARA!"

"Yes?" Gaara spoke calmly, looking up with a bored glance.

"This is Arai Hikizuru." He yelled, with a grin a mile wide pasted on his face, not noticing Hinata glaring at Arai.

An attractive girl with banana blonde mid-length stepped forward, eyeing him with baby blue eyes.

**Arai POV**

This Gaara guy isn't ugly at all like Ino said. In fact, He's attractive…and he's going to be MINE.

**Normal**

"Ok. So…Me and Hinata are going to get some ice cream! I'll just leave you two alone…"

Hinata blushed and the two walked out of the Kazekage's office.

"It's Hinata and I, Naruto…." Her gentle voice carried as they walked further away.

"Yeah, Kiba and I are going to go shop for an hour or two…Gotta keep him away from that Temari witch. Ah! Didn't mean to insult your sister, Gaara." Ino grinned sheepishly.

Kiba grinned and followed the fair-haired vixen out.

Sasuke looked at Gaara. It was no secret the two had despised each other last year. Things had changed this year however. They'd found companionship in that they were both alone and had gone through so much.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Hn." Gaara nodded.

With that, Chicken Butt Head left.

"Gaara…TenTen and I will go train." Neji spoke shortly, still with a hint of fondness in his opaque eyes as he looked at TenTen.

The teammates and friends walked away in high spirits.

Lee grinned at Gaara. After nearly killing Lee, the entire Konoha 11 had been sure Lee would stay angry. Instead the Green Beast had accepted him, knowing how hard life was for him.

"GAARA-SAMA! IT IS SO NICE TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHINE SO BRIGHTLY!"

The now tall red haired teen merely nodded with the barest hint of a smile.

Sakura ran out of the room without saying anything, knowing Lee would be following her in a few minutes.

"WAIT MY DEAR CHERRY BLOSSOM! WE MUST SIT IN THE SUNLIGHT WHERE I CAN ADMIRE YOUR YOUTHFUL BEAUTY!" Lee sped after her.

Shikamaru gave a halfhearted wave and yawn, but then strolled after Lee, mumbling,

"Troublesome..."

Shino gave an almost undetectable bob of his head and left, cool glasses in place.

**Gaara POV**

She tasted like chocolate…

**Normal POV**

Arai smiled at Gaara, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She brushed her hand across her shirt, deftly unpinning a few buttons. She shoved her ample assets in his face.

"So…What do you like to do?"

Gaara looked at her, emotionless mask in place.

"I like to train, perform my Kazekage duties, and I like to sleep."

She frowned,

"Well…are there any _other_ things you like to do?"

"NO." Sabaku No Gaara was now thoroughly irritated. It was not his favorite past time, having fan girls hang over him like particularly itchy drapes.

"Well, I'll show you something that you_ will_ like to do…"

OoOoOoO

**Chi POV**

"Tem Chan, where's Panda Chan?"

"At work. Chi, can you give him this lunch? He forgot to take it."

"FO SHO BA-BAY!"

Temari sighed, rubbed her temples and shoved the blue bento into my arms. I don't get why she always sighs around me.

I skipped down the rough sidewalk, clutching the bento like it was a teddy bear.

"La La La La…"

I came to a stop at his office. The receptionist smiled at me, brushing honey brown tresses out of her eyes.

"Hey Chi."

"Hi!"

We chatted for a good half minute, before I strolled over to the door of his office.

And that was when I figured out what heartbreak was.

Gaara was seated in the room I'd first met him in. His chair was tilted back slightly, and a blond girl was slung about him like a blanket on a baby.

She was kissing him…and he didn't push her away.

I dropped the bento. It rolled across the floor, hitting his desk. The girl stopped sucking his face off and looked up. Gaara looked like he always did, there was a slight widening of his eyes, maybe his knuckles were a bit paler than before, showing the minor surprise he had at seeing me.

"Chi—"

I just stood there, frozen. My voice wasn't in my throat anymore; it sunk to my stomach and I felt myself choke up. But I couldn't leave without saying anything. I needed to prove I could speak.

"I got the magic in me…" my voice cracked.

"Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold…"

He stared in shock, not knowing I knew he'd been there when he knocked me out.

I kept singing.

"Everybody…knows I've got the magic…in me." I paused ever so often, because my voice would crack.

A tear slid down my cheek and I let it linger at the edge of my chin, tickling gently.

"Chi…"

I couldn't listen anymore. I didn't want to hear his voice hurt me like he had just hurt me.

I ran. I ran through the polished floors, occasionally tripping on the unforgiving tile. My knees bled and bruised and still I didn't slow down. I didn't want to see anything; my mind felt cold and numb.

Why?

Why is it always me?

OoOoOoO

I finally found a safe place. The ramen restaurant I'd eaten at, those first few days came to me like a refuge. I sat down on one of the wooden stools, too tired to eat or cry. The warm, homey scent and temperature of the ramen shop enveloped me and I let my head fall on my arm with abandon.

Why had he affected me like this? Why, out of all the people who had hurt me, had he managed to get this kind of react from me? Simply, because I love him. Yes, even now, even after this type of pain, I still love him. I'm pathetic.

"Are you ok?" A girl said behind me.

My eyes turned silver for a second; because she had the same blond hair and blue eyes of the girl who had been sucking face with Gaara. Ouch. Still too painful to talk about so casually.

"I'm Ino. This is TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura, and…Temari." She shot a disgusted look at Temari.

"Aw, shut it piggy, I'm with Shika. I dumped dog boy a while ago."

The two grinned at each other, before the five seated themselves around Chi. Temari suddenly gasped.

"Chi? What's wrong?"

"You know her?" Ino asked. Temari gave a brisk nod.

The girl named Hinata wrapped her arms around the girl, surprising them all, including herself, with the bold move.

After this little show of compassion, I broke down completely, breathing in her soothing lavender scent.

"Er…Chi? Why do you always have such a childish disposition? I mean…What happened to it?" Temari asked tentatively.

"Being a child, Temari, means not having to deal with more complex emotions. And stop using big words." I explained.

The girls urged me on, hoping for the story. I obliged, needing to tell someone.

There was complete silence after I finished. Then they all began to talk at once.

"WHAT? I'LL KILL MY BROTHER! THE IDIOT!" Temari hissed.

"That witch! I'll kill her! I knew she was no good!" Ino shrieked.

TenTen glared at the wall that just happened to have a blond haired blue eyed girl statue hanging from it. It was also known as a Barbie doll.

"Ugh, she's such a weakling! She tried to flirt with Neji…" Then the bun haired girl gave a very dark, very menacing chuckle. I shivered.

Sakura punched the counter and swore.

Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"Her name is Arai. And I swear that if I get the chance, I will Hyuugafy her butt." She growled. They all sat in stunned silence…and then burst into laughter.

"Hyuuga…fy…" TenTen choked out.

I joined in their laughter. It was nice to have friends.

OoOoOoO

**Gaara POV**

After shoving that revolting girl off me, I wrapped my sand around me like a shield and left. My heart pounded and the only way to describe my mood would be to say: I'M PISSED OFF.

Chi had cried because of me. Now that I can actually feel my heart, it's broken. Great. I stumbled blindly to a stall.

And then I heard her. The girls of Konoha 11 and Temari (shudder) were crowded around her, and she was singing.

"Just run away  
from these lies  
back to yesterday  
safe tonight

I feel the sun creeping up like tick-tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
we'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
yeah you got me begging begging

baby please don't go  
if I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
if you feel the way I do  
if you leave I'm gonna find you…" Her voice was quiet, but carried across the silent restaurant. She finished, all of a sudden sobbing into Temari's shoulder. Temari saw me standing there, and shot me a death glare. I strode out; hiding my face, knowing there would be Hell to pay later.

For the first time since Shukaku was killed, I cried.

Now I have a name for these emotions. Love. I love Chi. Now I just have to make sure that she, Matsuri, that disgusting Arai, and Sakura, know it.

**Nice long chapter! Review and I will continue. If you want to know what Chi sounded like, check this out on YouTube: Mike Posner-Please Don't Go (Cover) by pockyroad. I do not own Naruto, Please Don't Go by Mike Posner, and Magic by B.O.B.**

**Hope you liked, and again, review!**

**-The Author**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey,

I have been writing and rereading my story, and I thank you all for even reading this messed up thing. I was wondering, however, if you would review more often? My self esteem just takes a plunge every time, I read a story with terrible grammar and Mary-Sues…and over a hundred reviews. If I could just get a few more reviews, I will try harder to post and remember that I even wrote this story. I don't wish to sound like a review whore; I just want some more reviews. I'll still post up the rest when I write it, but it will get posted sooner, that's all. Please and hopefully thank you,

-The Author

* Review and get one chapter, posted up sooner than usual ( sooner then my usual month)! But wait! There's more! Review now and get not only a sooner chapter, but a free one shot of your choosing. (apart from lemon)! All for the small price of one review!

Review at 1-800-Gaara-AKA-PandaChan!

Hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, the next few chapters are going to be rather short, showing Gaara's encounter with each girl. **

Matsuri nervously tugged her turquoise shirt. Scanning for her sensei anxiously, she didn't notice when he spoke behind her.

"Matsuri? Let us train."

"AH!"

He stared at her weirdly.

_Matsuri: Ooh, what does that look mean?_

_Gaara: Is she ok?_

The two fought, Gaara occasionally flicking his sand at her. All went well, until the sand, mimicking Gaara's thoughts, whipped out like a tentacle and ripped open the flesh under her knee. She sank to the ground, clutching her leg in pain. He ran over; feeling slightly guilty that he had been thinking about his first encounter with Chi rather than training.

He ran his fingers gently over the wound, healing it quickly. Matsuri meanwhile, blushed a most appealing shade of magenta.

"Matsuri, why are you so pink?"

"Uh…" That attractive magenta deepened to an astonishing purple.

"Is it because…it's so hot out here?" a secretive smile emerging on his normally emotionless face.

_Omigosh! He's smiling and joking with me!_

"I must tell you something."

_OMIGOSH!_

"I am in love…with Chi Senshi. I know that you have had some…more than friendly emotions towards me, and I apologize. I cannot change my feelings."

He stood up, melting into his sand teleport.

Matsuri tucked her legs under her chin, brushing the sand from her eyes ever so often.

_I...hate her. I must tell the I LOVE GAARA FANCLUB!_

She took off, eyes wide.

Poor Gaara was still thinking,

"One down, two to go."

**Hope you liked! Review please!**

**-The Author.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, haven't posted anything in a while because of school. *dodges rotten fruit*. Well, a nice thank-you to ****Alli ate Sora-Sorry Roxas for reviewing and getting me back on track. Also, thank you to the private messager that made me feel special:) Review and I will update faster! **

Shards of light shot through the darkened room. It was strange to think of it, but Chi found herself hiding from these bolts of brightness as if they were the hunter and she were the hunted. Odd shadows hung themselves against the sand-colored walls, making strange shapes. These she was comfortable with, for in darkness there is no need to hide because no one will find you.

Her throat was dry and raw from how long she had gone without water. Breath came in shallow gasps, so quiet and yet loud in the silent room. The tears had crusted over, causing her skin to become like petrified wood. Sharp blue and silver took turns in her eyes, her kekkai genkai becoming almost too much to bear in this pathetic state.

She could feel it overwhelming her, slowly drowning her in the alluring power. It threatened to kill her, the chakra invading the rest of her body with a pain akin to knife blades. It was agony, in a way, but somehow she didn't feel like caring. Nothing really mattered in this condition of pure emptiness. Why would it matter anyway? Her parents were gone. Her family was gone. Gaara was gone. It seemed nothing she cared about stuck around for long.

The thought broke through the layers of hazy slowness that enveloped her brain. It shot through as an arrow finding its target. Eyes that had closed now shot open again, realizing how pathetic it was that she lay crying because of HIM. Yes, HIM, the smartest, nicest, most beautiful man she had ever met, and the cruelest. Cruel for becoming her friend, for making her happy, for doing what she should have expected: breaking her heart.

Still, she must get back on track! She was not Bella Swan, she was CHI SENSHI! The most amazing, loveliest, smartest, greatest, most graceful—ok this was going a bit far. Nonetheless she was not going to stand for this! Chi was going to show him he could not break her heart. Even if it meant pretending to not have one.

With this in mind, she allowed the chakra to flood her senses. Sinuous, black, feathery wings developed from her back, wrapping around her body like a cocoon. Strands of iridescent energy crackled around her, the intense feeling bringing her back. Back into a Chi. But not the same Chi.

*Gaara aka Panda-chan*

Sabaku No Gaara brushed the crimson hair away from his pale face, satisfied with the day's work. Matsuri could be checked off and just now he had seen Sakura sucking some citizen's face off. As he had already dealt with Arai, he could finally expose his feelings for Chi.

Bearing this in mind, he nearly ran home, hoping she was there. She was. She was not his Chi though.

*Gaara aka Panda-chan*

Gaara took ginger steps toward Chi, wondering why she was wrapped so tightly in his blankets. The 17 year old peeled the blankets back, shocked by the vehement reaction. She had shot out bed, seeming to fly. In fact, she **was **flying. The dark angel wings, combined with the brilliant, glowing silver eyes had him speechless. They reminded him of the Hyuugas, for there was no variation from the iris, pupil, and whites of her eyes.

A delighted laugh tore from her mouth. It wasn't right though. The sound was breathless and bell-like. This was not Chi's laugh, loud and happy and infectious. Her clothes weren't imprinted with cartoons of the power puff girls, hello kitty, and transformers. Even her Batman boxers were not visible. (He knows this only because of her tendency to flip upside down while being knocked unconscious by his sand.)

Instead strange modern kimono clung to her. It was a rich black, the kind that has no other color lying underneath it. A silver dragon was embroidered into her clothing, twisting itself around her lithe form. The kimono ended inches above her knees.

"C-Chi?"

"Yes." Her voice was all wrong too. It wasn't the happy, childish tone he had come to know her by. The light, still breathless pitch was cold and empty.

"I-I…Are you alright?" He asked lamely.

"Alright? You care not when you pain me with false attentions, but this itself is an insult. Alright…it seems you do not know what you have done. Let me take you on a trip."

He started as her voice gained power, echoing and reverberating against the walls.

"YOU PLAYED ME AS A FOOL! YOU TOOK AWAY THE SMALL HAPPINESS I HELD IN MY HEART AND CRUSHED IT IN YOUR PALM LIKE A BUG! YOU HURT ME!"

The ground shook beneath them, trembling like an earthquake to tip the Richter scale. Somehow Gaara felt as though they were the only two in this earthquake. He was right.

Fire ignited the tips of her hair. Even her skin began to emit sparks that leapt onto his floor. She became a tornado of voices, her voice echoing and overlapping.

Gaara remained impassive, although he was in shock. He had heard of her kekkai genkai and felt sure that this was it. The shocking new Chi was not one he liked. Not at all—and he was going to do something about her.

"Chi—"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME, YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" Again her voice shook the room, her eyes short twin beams of moonlight.

The Kazekage was at a loss. How was he to subdue her? There were many ways, but only one came to Gaara's mind. He strode, as he had before, straight at her. Chi was slammed against the wall, a pair of distinct Gaara lips pressed against her own. The tidal wave of feeling swept over her, overwhelming her lust-for-power-and-revenge feelings.

The Faery crept back into her, as her figure became limp. Gaara held her up, gently placing her back on the bed while she slept (unconscious). He sighed, wondering why being in love had to be so much trouble.

**Hope you liked! Reviews will be ogled with a gaze of open love!**

**-The Author.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so this is about a couple weeks after the kekkai genkai episode. Chi has basically spent the entire time sleeping because of how much power it took to create that whole Faery explosion.**

Chi didn't feel like opening her eyes so that day she felt things rather than seeing them. The first thing she felt was the drain on her chakra which had been in full supply since she'd woken up in Suna. The second feeling was more pleasant, the feeling of a memorable pair of arms wrapped about her.

Gaara.

She sighed, brushing her hair away from her face and finally opening her eyes. She was met with a sleeping Gaara whose head was slumped on the couch they were laying on. A cute panda wouldn't have had a chance compared to Gaara at this single, vulnerable moment.

Why did she love him, still? She'd been searching for this answer to no avail. But then the light bulb flicked on and she knew. Gaara may be cruel at times, emotionless, and sometimes oblivious, but he was also sweet, funny, and of course, amazingly good-looking. He had his heart in his hands and yet didn't even seem to know it.

Chi kissed his cheek with a small smile. It wasn't so hard to be in love when he was asleep. The 17 year old traced his love kanji with a fingertip, the other hand cupping his face. Then everyone's favorite Senshi snapped out of her strange mood and noticed something important. Twin jade orbs stared into hers. Gaara was awake.

_**GAARA POV :)**_

Her finger tickled my skin and my mouth twitched up in a smile. Her hand was so soft, so warm against my jaw. I opened my eyes, just watching her eyes drink in my entire face. They held an emotion I couldn't quite place. It was almost the same emotion that Temari's had when on her birthday I gave her a bouquet of sand roses, but more intense. Maybe I should try that with Chi…after all, Temari said that how they changed colors in the light was beautiful.

But it was now or never.

_**NORMAL POV: D**_

He'd spent weeks holding the little box in his pocket, burning a hole through his robes. Being the brilliant Sabaku he was, he shoved Chi off of him so that he could get down on one knee.

She hit the floor with a thump, growling.

"What the fudge ripples, Panda-kun? "

He smirked. His nickname was back, better than ever.

"Kun, Chi? Kun?"

She blushed; cheeks tinted the luscious color of a ripe strawberry. Gaara suddenly had the urge to bite her cheeks.

"Shut up…and why are you on the ground?"

He growled, knowing that she found the sound to be quite…sexy.

As he had expected, she blushed again and promptly shut up.

The little velvet box was suddenly in his hand.

"Chi…"

The box opened.

"Will…"

Then the small box wouldn't give up the shining item inside.

"Er…one moment."

Face burning; he pried the ring from inside.

"Will you marry me?"

Her face froze. Tears slid down her face and for one horrible second he thought she was going to refuse.

"Gaara…"

"I-I love you."

He nodded, having figured this out since he had figured out she talked in her sleep.

"I know."

"Shut up for a second, Gaara, let me talk. Wait. YOU KNOW?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh. Right. Anyway, I love you, but I don't know…Gaara: you are an amazing guy, Kazekage and just plain beautiful. I can't measure up to that. You…You look better with Arai."

Then the anger surged up.

"Arai? That prostitute? Chi, there is no one, NO ONE, I love more than you. Just don't tell Temari, because she will kill me for saying that."

Chi let out a laugh, choking on a sob that clung to her throat.

"Please marry me."

She giggled, eyes red.

"I…I can't believe this, my dear red-headed panda, but…YES!"

Chi fell on top of him, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yes."

**Awww. So much fun to write! Look, Miracle! Miracle being my posting TWO chapters up in a day. In fact, I wrote the first chapters of two other stories. Yes, be proud of me. Check them out! And of course, REVIEW!**

**-The Author.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Epilogue~**

_A month later_

The wedding was beautiful. On top of a marble platform, all the villages sat, headed by their Kages. Naruto stepped forward, as Konoha's Kazekage. He'd achieved his goal, with Hinata Hyuuga at his side.

"Gaara. As your best man, it's my obligation to say…your fly's unzipped."

He grinned one of his cheesy grins and watched with the pride of a father as Gaara zipped his trousers and strode to Tsunade, who was acting as a makeshift priest.

They waited, silent.

Chi walked toward Gaara, a smile on her face.

Pristine white silk fashioned into a Greek, elegant toga style draped her lithe form. Her hair had grown longer, long enough to look like a jet-black version of Sakura's hair during the genin days, held back by a golden headband.

_Fast-Forward A Couple Minutes_

"Do you, Sabaku No Gaara, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Chi Senshi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"_Hell_ yes."

She grinned through the tears flowing down her face.

"You may now—"

Gaara pressed his lips against Chi's, cutting off Tsunade.

"Well then…"

"Er…that's enough now…"

The couple ignored her.

"…seriously, stop. You need air at some point."

Gaara merely smiled against Chi's lips.

Eventually they broke apart, amidst cheers and cat calls. He brushed his lips against her neck and whispered,

"So…when are we going to tell them you're pregnant?"

**FIN.**

******READ******

**Oh my good grapes, there is so much I have to say to you readers. First off, thank you for staying loyal through the tears and sweat of this story. My story would never have been told without the support of you reviewers and readers. The fact that it is over really reduces me to tears in a way. I've held Chi close to my heart and now to give her to Gaara really makes me emotional. Haha, I know, I'm a bit strange. But my OC was given so much encouragement by some that I felt that I should finish this story, for you people that actually read this. **

**I know I'm not very good at writing romance, but I've still got a year to go before I'm 13…so…yeah. Anyway, if you want a sequel, please review and I'll see to it that Chi's son (oops, wasn't supposed to say the gender…oh well) will be born!**

**Thank you so much for reading this,**

**-The Author.**

**P.S. This is the music I listened to during the last chapters. Listening to it while reading it heightened the experience.**

**Last chapter: Yiruma-River Flows In You**

**This Chapter: Stereo Skyline- Heartbeat**


End file.
